simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Is In The Air
Love Is In The Air is a quest unlocked at level 6 after the Holiday Update. It gives the ability to marry. If done within 2 days, it unlocks the Wedding Bundle. If you fail, the Wedding Bundle is in The Online Store. Tasks *Rich Lather in Shower (15min) (Is it just me or does this goal look different? Oh, this must be your first quest! What's a quest, you ask? Each quest is a new story, sending your Sims on an adventure to unlock awesome new content. Let's get started! One of your Sims is in the mood for romance. Before getting out there and romancing a Sim, work up a 'Rich Lather' in the Shower.) *Get 2 Sims in One House(when the player chooses) (You smell great! Time to invite that special Sim over for a Romantic evening.) *Have A Sim Flirt with another Sim (4min) (You have to show them your intentions early! Have a Sim Flirt with another Sim!) *Make Fancy Coffee (3-5min) (It looks like they're really getting along! They should get to know each other a bit better over a coffee. Have a Sim make a Fancy Coffee. Note: You'll find coffee machines in the kitchen category of the Home Store.) *Be Romantic with another Sim (1min) (You can really see the chemistry between them! Make one Sim Be Romantic to another.) *Form a Budding Romance(2-6min approx.) (There's some real sparks flying here, this could definitely turn into some sort of Romance! Have 2 Sims Be Romantic until they form a Budding Romance.) *Have 2 Sims Watch A Movie (1hr 45min) (You can just tell that these two lovebirds would love some cosy cuddle time on the couch with a movie. Have 2 Sims Watch a Movie.) *Form A Dating Relationship(5-10min approx) (The night is nearing the end and it's pretty clear that your two Sims would like to keep seeing each other. They should be Dating! Keep being Romatic until they form a Dating relationship.) *Make A Sim Kiss another Sim on the Cheek(2sec) (Time to seal the night with a kiss! Make a Sim kiss another Sim on the cheek.) *Send a Sim Home(when player chooses) (What a great night, but we don't want to overdo it - what if they get sick of each other! Send a Sim home.) *Sleep Through Alarm(11hrs) (Your Sims are going to sleep well tonight... I don't think the alarm is going to wake them from their sweet dreams. Have a Sim Sleep Through the Alarm in a Bed.) *Expand or Add a Room(whenever the player chooses) (Rise and shine! Your Sim has a great feeling about this new romance! I think things might get serious today, you're going to need a bigger house. Expand a room!) *Buy A Three Star Bed(3,000-6,000 Simoleons 10LP) (If things are going to escalate your suitor is going to need a 3 star bed to impress their new friend in the boudoir.) *Bake Heart Shaped Chocolates (12min on stove) (Impress your date by baking some heart shaped chocolates!) *Grow Onions (7hrs) (Your Sim just had a great idea! Everybody loves an emotionally mature Sim, right? And how do you create an instantly-sensitive Sim? By growing onions, of course! Grow some onions now.) *Have 2 Sims in the same House(when player chooses) (They just can't stay apart any longer! Invite another Sim over.) *Be Romantic to another Sim(1min) (They've missed each other so much! Have 2 Sims be romantic to one another.) *Have 2 Sims Eat a Meal (5min 2sec-7min 4sec) (All that romancing works up quite an appetite! Have 2 Sims eat a meal together. There must be something you can eat in the fridge...) *Bake Chocolate Pudding (2hrs) (Time for dessert! Bake Chocolate Pudding. Don't forget to mix the batter; they can lick the beater.) *Become Partners (time depends) (It's time to make this official. Have 2 Sims Be Romantic to each other until they are Partners.) *WooHoo (5min) (Things have gotten serious and the time is finally here! Get 2 Sims to WooHoo.) *Buy 2 Roses (in the Home Store for free, outdoors section) (Things are getting serious between those two Sims! So serious in fact that it might be time to pop the question! Set the mood by placing two roses in the house.) *Get Engaged (time depends, engagement 6 sec) (Have two Sims be romantic until one of them is ready to pop the question. We'll even give you the ring! The more expensive the ring the greater chance your Sim's Partner will accept, so don't be a cheap skate!) Eternity Ring description:Here's a free Eternity Ring to make your proposal that little bit easier. The Eternity Ring is the biggest, fanciest, and most expensive ring a Sim can get! Surely a Sim can't say no to something like this! *Call a Friend (3-5min) (Success! Share the big news with a friend!) *Make Two Engaged Sim Move In together(6sec) (Now that your Sims are engaged, they should move in together! Tap on a Sim's Fiance and ask them to move in.) *Have 4 Sims in A House(when player chooses) (Share the news with even more people! Have 4 Sims in the same house.) *SimFM Hottest 100 (4hrs-5hrs, goal finishes instantly) (They're so excited for both of your Sims! Celebrate by having 4 Sims dance to the SimFM Hottest 100!) *Build the Park (depends on things built) (Your Sims just had an idea: Why not get married in front of your friends right now? And even better - make it an outdoor wedding! You'll need a nice outdoor location for the occasion. Build the Park on the town map.) *Have 4 Sims in the Park(when player chooses) (The park is ready for the wedding! Time to invite all the guests! Have 5 Sims in the Park.) *Ask Ducks About Ring(6min) (Uh-oh, where's the ring? Your Sims didn't drop it in the lake did they!? Quick, ask the ducks if they've seen your precious wedding ring! You can find the ducks in the lake in the park.) *Get Married (Time to make the big commitment! Have two engaged Sims get married! Note: To get married, you must first have 2 engaged Sims be romantic to each other until the relationship bar is full. The Get Married action will then become available.) Your Sims can now get married! Soon you're goint to have a thriving town of Sim families! Since you completed the 'Love is in the Air' quest in record time the Wedding Bundle has been unlocked! You can find your new outfits in the Create-a-Sim menu or the Fancy Dress Store. Category:Quests